


Time to Bone

by BigTrashPile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Size Kink, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, basically just porn, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTrashPile/pseuds/BigTrashPile
Summary: You and Underswap Sans fuck.  That's pretty much all there is to it.
Relationships: Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	Time to Bone

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on my Tumblr, so hopefully I fulfilled the expectations! This is kind of a part three, so you can check out part one [here,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164018) and part two [here,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177581) but you don't need to read them to understand this. I tried to make this as gender-neutral as possible, since that's how the first two were. If I made any kind of mistakes with that, feel free to tell me!

You and Sans had been dating for about four months, and they were probably the best four months of your life! He was just so fun to be around, going on dates was always an adventure. He would often bring you little gifts, either something funny he thought you would like, or something he knew you needed. Honestly, he was probably one of the best partners you’d ever had! You had no complaints, except, well...the two of you had never gotten  _ physical _ .

Not that that was a deal breaker or anything! He was still amazing, but you could tell he wanted to. The way he would ogle at you when you wore something the slightest bit revealing, the way he let his hands linger on your hips, even just the way he looked at you, you could tell he really wanted to touch you in more intimate ways. And to be honest, you did too. You’d never wanted to have sex with anyone more than with Sans.

So, you decided that today was the day! The day you would finally get Sans to fuck you! You put on a nice pair of underwear underneath the clothes you’d picked out earlier, something that wasn’t _ too _ slutty, but definitely showed what you wanted. Then you called Sans to your house.

“Hey Sugar Skull, do you want to come over?” you asked, laying on your bed, swinging your legs idly.

“I ALWAYS DO! WHAT’S THE OCCASION?” he responded jovially.

“Nothing special, just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out.”

“I’D NEVER TURN DOWN TIME WITH MY VERTE-BAE!” he chuckled. “I’LL BE THERE IN TWO MINUTES.”

You hung up, and eagerly waited for him. You knew he wouldn’t take long, he could teleport after all. You just hoped he would agree with what you wanted. He probably would, you told yourself, he was probably just waiting for you to feel comfortable. What a thoughtful  _ bone _ -friend! You chuckled at your little joke, before getting interrupted by the feeling of air being displaced, signalling Sans’s arrival.

You sat up on the bed, grinning at him. He looked super attractive, as always. He was wearing a light blue tank top that showed off his thick arms and a pair of dark jeans, plus his usual bandana.

His eye lights roved over you for a moment and he grinned. “WELL, YOU LOOK VERY NICE TODAY,” he smirked, obviously referring to your outfit. “AND YOU SAID IT WASN’T A SPECIAL OCCASION.”

You blushed a little, pouting at him. “Maybe I just want to look sexy,” you retorted, striking a dramatic pose, sticking your leg out.

He chuckled, eyes twinkling, and sat on the edge of the bed next to you. “Seriously though,” you said, becoming more...business-like. “I do have something I wanted to talk to you about.”  
His eye lights got wide, his smile falling off his face. “DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG? I’M REALLY SORRY, I SWEAR I DIDN’T MEAN TO DO...WHATEVER I DID.”

“No, no it’s nothing like that!” you insisted, putting a comforting hand on his. It was hilarious how tiny your hand looked compared to his. “Nothing bad, I swear. I just…” you sighed. No way to put this gently. “I wanted to know if you wanted to...have sex?”

He blinked at you for a moment, like he was processing your words. “YOU...YOU WANT…” You could practically see the gears turning in his head.

“I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want to,” you quickly interrupted. The last thing you wanted to do was make him uncomfortable.

“NO! I WANT TO, I REALLY DO, I JUST DIDN’T THINK  _ YOU _ WOULD WANT TO,” he explained, hands up as if in surrender.

Your eyebrows furrowed. “Why would I not want to? I really like you, Sans.”

“ME TOO, IT’S JUST...I’M  _ HUGE, _ ” he stated. No shit, Sherlock. As if you couldn’t tell by the way he was almost a foot and a half taller than you, even sitting down. “AND YOU’RE A TINY LITTLE HUMAN, I DON’T WANT TO BREAK YOU OR ANYTHING! PLUS, I’M A MONSTER, A SKELETON MONSTER AT THAT. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE KIND OF...WEIRD FOR YOU.”

“Sans, you being a skeleton doesn’t make me uncomfortable,” you soothed, grabbing his hand again, rubbing little circles on the back with your thumb. “I love you for you, not what your body looks like. Speaking of that though,” your face lit up a litte. “You being big is actually...kind of super hot.”

His eye lights lit up again and he smirked. “OH, YOU LIKE THEM BIG, DON’T YOU?” he purred, leaning in close to you. “YOU LIKE SOMEONE TWICE YOUR SIZE MANHANDLING YOU, THROWING YOU AROUND, USING YOU HOWEVER THEY PLEASE?” he asked, tilting your chin up with his finger, eye lights lidded. “I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WEREN’T THAT INNOCENT.”

You whimpered at his words. You could already feel yourself growing warm between your thighs, the urge to get fucked growing stronger and stronger. “Sans, please,” you begged.

“PLEASE WHAT?” he asked, playing dumb.

You whined in desperation, squirming in his grasp. “Please fuck me!”

He grinned wolfishly. “THAT’S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR.”

With that, he pulled your face to his, smashing his teeth to your lips. You could feel his usually hidden fangs poking your lip, and it only made you want him more. You tugged at his tank top, trying to get rid of it as soon as possible. He obliged, pulling away from the kiss just long enough to get his shirt off. Instead of going back to your lips, he moved to your neck, kissing, licking, biting gently here and there, getting you more and more worked up.

You reached out and grabbed one of Sans’s ribs for support, and he let out the breathiest, deepest moan you’ve ever heard. You laughed breathlessly, grinning mischievously at him. “A-are your ribs sensitive?” you asked, already knowing the answer.

Sans just glared at you from his position at your neck, digging his sharp teeth into your skin a little deeper. You gasped at the feeling, before scratching your nails along a rib, making him moan.

You continued this for a good while, you playing with his ribs, him attacking your neck, both of you mapping out the other’s sweet spots. Eventually, you got frustrated, pulling back from his wonderful mouth to quickly shuck off your clothes. You had long gotten over the embarrassment of being naked in front of him, only needed these restrictive clothes off,  _ now _ .

Sans smirked, leaning back and enjoying the view of your naked body. You were even more attractive than he’d imagined, and boy, had he imagined. He pulled his own pants off, but left his underwear on for now.

Once you were naked, Sans grabbed you by the hips, pressing one more kiss to your lips before tossing you on the bed like you weighed little more than a bunch of grapes. You watched, part nervous, part eager, as he crawled towards you, eyes dark with lust.

He grabbed your thighs, yanking them apart. He paused for a moment, admiring the view of your naked, vulnerable body, laying below him, face flushed and eager looking. “You Look So Good, Dear,” he purred, before leaning closer to your most vulnerable parts. “But I Bet You’ll  _ Taste _ Even Better.”

With that, he dove in, licking one long stripe from the bottom of your sex to the top. You moaned at the feeling, hands reaching down to grab his head. He seemed to appreciate that, letting out a little groan, the vibrations sending the most delightful shocks of pleasure through your body. Your nails scratched at his skull while he sucked and licked, seeming absolutely delighted to be down there. His hands were able to easily hold your thighs apart, and were almost able to wrap completely around them. Between his talented tongue, and the knowledge of how easily he could dominate you, you were on the edge in minutes.

“Ah, S-Sans, I’m g-gonna-shit! I’m gonna cum!” you wailed as he simply increased his speed. He looked up at you, eyes mischievous, before slowly pushing a finger into your hole. That’s what caused you to tumble over the edge.

You almost screamed as you came, hands flying up to grip at your own hair. Sans worked you through your orgasm, not stopping for one moment, licking up every drop of cum as if he didn’t want to waste any. You quickly became overstimulated, and tried to push him back, but he was too strong. It was as if you were just a tiny kitten, trying to bat him away. He kept working, and you tumbled headlong into another orgasm, shaking and moaning all the while.

Finally, he pulled back, and wiped your cum off his face. “Just As I Thought,” he hummed. “You’re Delicious!” You whimpered at his tone and the predatory look on his face. “I Would’ve Kept Going, But I Want To Be Able To Fuck You Properly. I Don’t Want You To Be Too Tired For The Main Event.” He winked at you before grabbing you by the hips, flipping you onto your front.

“Now Stay Like That While I Stretch You Open,” he ordered. You heard the click of a bottle of lube opening, and the sound of him smearing a generous amount on his fingers. Where did he get that? Did he bring it?

Your thoughts were cut off as he plunged a few fingers inside you, and your mouth opened in a wordless moan. He was so thick, just his fingers made you stretch so much! And they were so long too, they were easily able to reach the most wonderful spots inside you, and you let out a loud moan every time he found one.

“Oh? Does That Feel Good?” he asked tauntingly. He curled his fingers into the same spot, and you bit your lip. “It Does, Doesn’t It? That’s Good, I Want To Make You Feel Amazing, So Much Pleasure You Can’t Stand It!”

He began to mercilessly fuck you on his fingers, adding another one after a minute or so. You buried your face into the pillow to block your moans, and Sans chuckled at your embarrassment.

Just as you were feeling close again, he abruptly pulled out. You whined angrily, wiggling your ass as if to tempt him. He tutted, petting your hair with his clean hand. “It’s Okay, My Dear, You’ll Get Something Much Better In Just A Moment.”

You heard him pour more lube onto his cock, and you practically shook from excitement. “Yes! Please, I need it!” you begged.

“Oh, You  _ Need _ It, Do You?” Sans taunted. “I’m Not Sure You Do. Maybe I’ll Just Go Home. I’m Feeling Kind Of Tired, Actually.” He let out a theatrical yawn as if to prove his point.

You turned your head glaring at his smug face. “Don’t you dare,” you threatened.

He laughed a little. “Don’t Worry Dear, I Wouldn’t Dream Of It.” You felt his cock line up with your entrance and you immediately shut up. “After All, I’ve Wanted This For As Long As You Have.”

He began to slide inside you, and you buried your face in the pillow again. He was so incredibly thick, you felt like you were being split in half! When you felt like he should finally be done, he just kept going, longer than anything you’d ever taken. Finally, _ finally, _ he hilted inside you.

The two of you panted at the feeling, and Sans pet your hair gently. “How Are You Doing?” he asked, kissing the back of your neck.

“Fuck, so good Sans!” you exclaimed. “Just give me a minute, let me adjust.”

He happily obliged, needing a moment to get used to the feeling of your tight heat around him. He happily played with your nipples while he waited.

You felt so tiny with him inside you, he was so big, and you felt miniscule in comparison. His entire body covered you like a warm, bony blanket.

“O-okay, I think I’m good now,” you finally said. Sans didn’t hesitate. He slowly slid out of you before pushing back in, making you both moan. He felt so good, the friction against your walls was beautiful.

He began to slowly pick up the pace, checking in with you every once in a while, until he was practically jackhammering inside you, groaning all the while. You gripped the sheets until your knuckles were white, and you panted heavily.

“S-Shit,” he swore. “I Don’t Think I Can Last Much Longer,” he moaned. “Are You Close Too?”

“Yes!” you almost yelled. “Please, I’m so close!”

Sans groaned at your desperate voice, and reached one hand around to rub at your sex. “Then Come For Me,” he ordered. “Shit, So Good, I Love You So Much!”

The combination of his words and the new stimulation had you coming again, clenching around his dick harder than you thought you could. Feeling that, Sans came inside you as well, spurting his magical cum deep inside you.

When you finally came down from your high, you only had one question. “Y-You...You love me?” you panted, turning your head to face him.

Sans winced, before abruptly pulling out. The sudden emptiness caused you to flinch. “I Mean-I...Maybe?”

You flipped onto your back again, before grabbing him by the clavicle, pressing your teeth to his lips. “I love you too, Sans.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this absolutely shameless smut! You can check out my Tumblr [here,](https://bigoltrashpile.tumblr.com/) if you want to. Have a good day!


End file.
